


He Cant Get Enough

by Skylarixxie



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Instability, Unhealthy Relationships, only gd though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarixxie/pseuds/Skylarixxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not clueless.</p><p>Before the start I knew.<br/>But even with the overwhelming sense of danger that seemed to follow him.</p><p>I couldn't stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Cant Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this more than a year ago (wow I really held onto this one). And I wrote it in the span of my math class. Very Short. Not sure why i wrote it but once I started i couldn't stop until I had finished it. Annddddd this is my first time posting anything so sorry if its not the best!

I am not clueless.

Before the start I knew.  
But even with the overwhelming sense of danger that seemed to follow him.

I couldn't stay away.

They call me clueless.  
Their hushed words and timid smiles.

They think I'm a fool.  
They think he'll kill me.

I heard them you see.  
The gossip that surfs through the campus. It's not hard to pick up. Especially when it involves a man such as Jiyong.

It happens two days after I hear them. It's late, considering I haven't shut my eyes since yesterday.

It's 4:25am when he presses the gun to my head. We've been in bed for quite sometime now, overwhelmed by constant rounds of pleasure and the synthetic high floating through our veins.

His legs straddle my body, looking me in they eyes, as a smile takes over his features.

His eyes wild, and hair a mess.  
I think he looks beautiful.

It's silent excluding the rapid beating of both of our hearts. “Hi what are you doing?” I ask while wrapping my arms around his waist. “I could pull the trigger you know.” The smirk never left his face. “And your life would be over. Just like that.”

He lets out a loud laugh, lifting the gun up towards his face. He wore a contemplative expression, his eyes never leaving the gun. “If I shoot you from this distance your face will get burn marks.” He let out a sigh as if this was the biggest problem he'll face of the day.

I am not a fool.

“Do it.”

And most people would have fear running through them at an all time high. 

But I am Seungri and he is Jiyong  
And together we cannot feel fear. Only love and desire. 

His eyes lit up with a spark. His hands move forward clutching the gun. And it's set like this.

The sun's barely rising and my lover has a gun centered in the middle of my forehead with a wicked smirk painted on his face. 

They think he'll kill me.

He leans down letting our lips meet in a soft kiss. I could feel the corners of his lips tug up.

“One.”  
I am not clueless.

“Two.”  
I am not a fool.

“three.”  
He closes his eyes as he pulls the trigger, but mines stay open observing the sinister smirk on his face.

Nothing.  
And it's silent.

Eyes staring into each other before the laughing starts. “Oops I guess the safety was on.” 

Jiyong would never kill me.

I flip him under me tickling his sides. “Se- seunghyun stop!” He screams through laughs.

I'm just helplessly in love.  
With a mad man.

**Author's Note:**

> March 3rd 2015 ~ 8:47am ~ Algebra 2


End file.
